A Hunters Eyes
by Psycho Kinetic 15
Summary: The zombies are breeding and producing more powerful offspring.How will everyones favorite zombie slaying quartet survive this new onslaught of infected. All praises to my favorite author Katergator. Witch x Hunter/Smoker/Tank.1 chapter per month
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life of a Hunter**

As I pulled myself out of my sleep-vision-stories and picked myself up off of the cold- stone- landing ground I took a deep whiff of the cold- lung- biting air. As the sensitive nodes in my nostrils sifted through the confusing color-flavors it picked out one that tasted like the pipe- stinger wielding prey that were at the same time dangerous and tasty.

I grinned and pulled my hood over my head. I grunted to the burn- water spewing large- noise dying brothers that followed me as they attempted to raise their bloated forms off of the floor. The black- noose- tongue- food- stealers that also followed me swung down from their ceiling perches and looked at me. When the bloated burn- water- spewers had finally risen to their feet I took another sniff of the air and immediately pinpointed the location of the red- yellow- meat- sack. Just 1 of them.

I grinned and my flesh biters glinted in the light. Enough for everyone. I crouched and bounded out of the looking hole in the wall. I felt those few seconds of body lightness as I sailed through the air. Then as the world weight started taking me lower I reached my hands out and grabbed one of the smooth shiny- grippers that stuck out from almost all of the once- home- now- not towers and swung myself up onto the top of the nearest once- home- now- not landing spots. The thick-skin- below- flesh- slashers landed first and my world was suddenly backwards as my jump- speed carried me forward and landed me in a crouch.

Not wanting to loose my prey I kept moving toward the color- smell that the red- yellow- meat- sack gave off. Nothing can hide from my hunter's eyes. Then I saw it, a red- yellow- meat- sack standing alone under my perch gripping a pipe- stinger. It moved slowly and carefully. I taste his color smell from here. A mixture of pipe- stinger- stings, red- yellow- meat- sack- not- good- to- eat- paste, and the always-present scent of fear. I licked my lips in anticipation of the coming meal. As I tensed to spring the red- yellow- meat- sack stopped moving and looked around. He yelled and his pipe- stinger let lose with a furious storm of stinger- pellets. There was an agonizing scream and I realized that one of my fast- runner- not- so- special brothers had been killed.

My blood boiled and I pounced. I could have accepted the fact if my fast- runner- not- so- special brother had beaten me to the kill. That was the way of the world. But to have been cut down by a red- yellow- meat- sack was an inescapable wrong. I caught the red- yellow- meat- sack in the back and took him to ground. He tried to bring his pipe- stinger around but I knocked it to the space between two of the once- home- now- not- towers. He rolled over under me as I straddled him and began to mercilessly rip at his pink- meat- that- covers- bone- pipe- stinger- holders. He fought me back and as I lowered my mouth to bite him he opened his sound- maker- without- flesh- biters and I felt a pipe- stinger handle hit me. I rolled to my feet and was caught off balance as a hail of pipe- stinger- stings slammed into my chest. My feet carried me away as the pain became too great to bear. I opened my sound- maker and screeched my loudest hunting call to the world.

I dragged my ruined form into a fast- moving- hit- hard that had long since stopped moving and watched around the corner. There had been five of the red- yellow- meat- sacks. How had I not seen them before? I flexed my flesh- slashers and tensed to spring as the holes made by the stinger sealed over. I knew I could not win but I could take my intended prey down with me. As I crouched to jump I heard a roar and looked around. They had come. My pack had caught up at last and had even snagged a few of my fast – runner- not- so- special brothers. Behind them all trailed one of the ground- shaking- earth- breakers. The red- yellow- meat- sacks pointed their pipe- stingers and yelled something.

The one I had hunted broke away from the group and ran. I noticed that he had white face fuzz. I watched him flee. I stored his face away for later use. I did not want to follow him now. Not when there was sport to be had and revenge to be taken. But a hunter never loses his prey. I would find him again. As my brethren passed I launched myself over my hiding place and landed on another red- yellow- meat- sack and with a sweep of my flesh- rippers knocked the pipe- stinger out of his grasp. The other red- yellow- meat- sacks were starting to panic. One of my black- noose- tongue- food- stealer brethren shot out his food- taker and dragged the screaming and chocking meat- sack up the side of a once- home- now- not- tower. The other two were retreating back and still their pipe- stingers fired.

All this time I had been ripping at the flesh of my prey. His screams had subsided to gurgles and I finished him with a swift swipe of my flesh- rippers across his throat. His sound maker stopped making noise and bubbled with salty- sweet- life- water. Then the ground- shaking- earth- breaker swung his stone- smasher and sent one meat- sack flying. I leaped off my dead prey and snatched him out of the air. I smacked his head open on the black- yellow- stone and saw his thinking juice spill out onto the ground. My fast- runner- not- so- special brethren were already tearing the final meat sack to pieces. As I gorged myself on the dead- like- me- but- not- moving- again- meat- sack I allowed myself to enjoy the meal that I had won. As the last of the sweet- to- eat- meat slid down my throat I sat back and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day in the Life of A Hunter: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shit**

I woke from my sleep- vision- stories and jumped up from the cold- stone- landing- ground feeling refreshed and alive. My recent consumption of the red- yellow- meat- sack was filling me with a spark of power. I felt alive and on top of the world. I was lord and master of all I surveyed and there wasn't a damn thing any red- yellow- meat- sack could do about it. My pack was still curled up in their sleep- spots and seemed to be enjoying their own sleep- vision- stories. I opted to let them be still for as long as the white- painful- to- look- at- orb was up in the sky. This would not be long, ever since the red- yellow- meat- sacks had tried to kill my brothers and I by dropping whistle- booms on our hunting territory, the painful- to- look- at- orb had become covered by fluffy- floaters that now covered most of the sky. I decided that a little bit of hunting was in order. So, moving as quietly as I could I ran and leaped to the top of the nearest once- home- now- not- towers and began an easy run across their tops. I stopped dead when I heard something. A soft sad- choking- noise coming from the seeing- hole in the once- home- now- not- tower that I had come to. I swung down and through the seeing- hole and landed on a thick covering of floating- throat- clogger. In the corner of the closed- in- not- much- space area I found myself in someone was cowering and making sad- choking- noises with no regard for my presence. Whatever it was looked like a red- yellow- meat- sack in that it was colored exactly the same but it didn't smell like one. I was suddenly gripped by a feeling that I couldn't understand. It was as though my chest was closing in on itself and my mist- breath was coming out of me faster than normal. Oh my brothers, your friend and humble narrator, was afraid of this weeping form. I reached out one of my flesh- slashers and oh so lightly touched the sad- choking- noise- making thing. In a flash of flesh- rippers and red- world- seers I was pinned to the ground with a speed and strength that I had always thought was the sole province of myself and my ground- shaking- earth- breaker brothers. I looked at it and it looked at me. I saw something in those eyes that I had not seen for a long time. We looked at each other for a long time. Then the faster- and- stronger- than- me- sad- noise- maker stopped straddling me and stood up. It offered me a hand now devoid of flesh- slashers and I took it . We stood face to face. The faster- and- stronger- than- me- sad- noise- maker looked nothing like it had a moment ago. Where a powerful comrade had stood there now stood a being who in form resembled one of the red- yellow- meat- sacks but who smelled quite different. Her scent (for in some part of my mind I knew that this was what I should associate her with) had suddenly become heavy and... rather intoxicating. My mind began to clear and suddenly I knew why she smelled so good and what it implied that I should do. She was a head smaller than me so I had to lean down to kiss her. Our lips crashed together so hard it hurt. I pulled back surprised. I had not felt pain ever since I had become one of them. I went in again softer and more ready this time she leaned her head back and met me once again. I pushed my longer than average tongue past her fangs and met hers in a whirlwind of passionate slashes and jabs. As our mouthes became glued together she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her thin waist and pulled her close to me. We continued our silent battle until my mind told me that it was time to go farther. Retracting my claws I slipped my hands down lower and gripped her buttocks. She whimpered slightly into my mouth and ground her hips against the crotch of my pants which were feeling very tight right now. Reaching a hand into my jeans she spun me around and slammed me against a wall. She wrapped a hand around my erection and began to stroke. Now it was my turn to suck in a breath as a part of me that I had assumed long since defunct reacted to her touch and sent a rippling wave up my back. My reaction seemed to excite her even more because she continued her ministrations at an ever increasing rate of speed. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and she slid my jeans down to my knees. I saw through a haze of pleasure that she was taking in the sight of my rather large member as she continued to pleasure me. Then I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time as well. A pressure pooling a the base of my spine and every muscle in my cock striving to hold back the flood that threatened to over flow. But the pleasure was too great and suddenly my seed was flowing out of me like water from a levy. It splashed onto her face and the floor while I panted. She touched a finger to her face and scraped a little off of it. She put the finger in her mouth and began to suck. Her face lit up and she licked the rest off of her face. I was beyond being disgusted at this point. When I was alive no one had ever so much as looked at me much less given me a handjob. I didn't really get to congratulate myself though because I felt her breath on the tip of my dick and looked down. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and dancing around the tip of my member. Like some bizarre species of mushroom my dick rose from its previously limp state and became fully erect again. As she teased the tip of my cock with her tongue I reached down under her dress and ran a finger along the slit in her legs. She moaned and leaned her head to the side as her head descended a little further. I moved my finger up and down as though tracing a line and I on the fifth repetition of this I hit a small bump at the top of my ark. This caused her to gasp and move her head down even lower so that she was kissing the tip of my penis. I continued my previous revolutions but began using my thumb to flick the bump every third time my finger came close to it. She gasped and took a fourth of my member into her mouth. Her warm tongue stroked my shaft again as she began to bob her head up and down. I could feel the pressure building again so ever so slowly I slipped a finger into her slit and began to move it in and out. Again she moaned and he sucked faster now taking half of me into her mouth and making her tongue move faster. I suddenly felt daring and slipped a second finger inside her and increased my speed. Now she took the rest of me into her mouth and moved even faster. In response I slipped in a third finger and moved even faster. She made little squeaks as I drove her further to climax. Her hands shot to my thighs and she dragged them down my legs, leaving bloody scores that healed over almost as soon as they had been made. Then as the pressure became too much once again I felt her tighten around my fingers and I heard her shriek as she released a spray of sweet smelling liquid just as I shot my seed into her mouth. She was panting when she released me, licking her lips, and I could see that the same sweet smelling liquid was running down her leg in little rivers. In the back of my mind I realized that it was my turn to be in control. I leaped forward and tackled her to the ground. As we rolled I noticed that she was not as strong as she once was... but she was still stronger by far than myself. She ended up straddling me and I ended up flat on my back. Her eyes were red and gleaming, not with feral anger, but with lust. She reached down and grabbed me as she positioned her dripping wet entrance above my cock. Slowly she lowered herself down until she was a centimeter away. She then put her hands on my chest in a push up position. Only then did she impale herself on my shaft. I groaned in ecstasy along with her as she slowly moved up and down, up and down. It was so warm and wet inside her. She began to move faster, bouncing up and down on my dick. Each time she came down there was a wet slapping sound and some of her juices spilled onto my thighs and the dusty floor. Once more I could feel the pressure at the base of my spine and once more the muscles in my member were contracting in a desperate attempt to hold back my sperm. I roared as I shot my sperm deep inside her and she screeched as her insides contracted around me, coating my member with even more of the sweet smelling liquid. I lay on my back as she milked the seed from my member with her insides. Then she collapsed onto my chest panting and closed her eyes. I too was tired out but... the stronger- and- faster- than- me- sad- noise- maker was using me as a sleep- spot and I couldn't remember why. I also couldn't remember why I was lying on my back and feeling so tired that I could hardly move. I put the matter aside and closed my eyes, drifting into my sleep vision stories.

Staff Sergeant Louis Fox had seen a lot of terrifying things in his life. He had seen innocent men and women morph into blood-thirsty killers in front of his eyes. He had just seen his entire squad torn apart in front of his eyes as he ran away. But nothing had scared him as much as what he had just witnessed. Two zombies, creatures who were dead in every sense but one, had just fucked each other in a room in the abandoned building that he had fled to. If they were fucking then maybe they could breed. And if they could breed... Now he was scared. As quietly as he could he crept to the stairwell and descended. He slung his gun over his shoulder and walked outside. Once checking to see if the coast was clear he began running full tilt towards the nearest solid looking structure he could find. He intended to hide on the buildings roof and hopefully reach Mercy Hospital where the helicopter was supposed to land and submit his disturbing findings to the first high ranking officer that he saw. But first he needed to find some help.


End file.
